


𝕸𝖔𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖓𝖈𝖊 (𝕵𝖊𝖔𝖓 𝖂𝖔𝖔𝖓𝖌 & 𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗) 21+ 𝖔𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖍𝖔𝖙

by KushieKrystal



Category: AB6IX (Band), ABNEW (fandom)
Genre: AB6IX smut, Daehwi - Freeform, F/M, Jeon Woong best boy, Jeon Woong smut, Legit idk what to write, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Moondance, Praise Kink, Top Woong, babyboy, jeon woong - Freeform, kim donghyun - Freeform, lee daehwi - Freeform, lim youngmin - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, reader top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushieKrystal/pseuds/KushieKrystal
Summary: ~ Waiting for your babyboys tough, especially when he's late, but when he looks all wet and soaked, he looks..hot..you need to take your stress away from everything, and use your babyboy...~
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	𝕸𝖔𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖓𝖈𝖊 (𝕵𝖊𝖔𝖓 𝖂𝖔𝖔𝖓𝖌 & 𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗) 21+ 𝖔𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖍𝖔𝖙

Hey guys! It's Kush here, just wanted to say that this oneshot isn't meant for anyone who's uncomfortable with smuts, or mature content like what may be written here. Again, if your uncomfortable or don't like mature oneshots/smuts, I strongly suggest that reading this wouldn't be necessary. But anyone who's into smuts or other related subjects may go right ahead, but please, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
~ kushiekrystal 

You just finished the last of all the dishes and chores you had to finish around the house as you waited for your boyfriend to get home from practice.  
You glanced at the clock in a calm and relaxed manner and predicted that he would be home in about 10 minutes or so.  
A smile spread on your face as your heart skipped a beat, knowing that your most precious baby boy would be home soon.  
You made yourself comfy as you sighed and relaxed on the couch after a long day's worth of work and being an adult, and scrolled through your phone as you wished for the minutes to pass by quicker.  
You glanced up from your bright white screen, as you heard the front door open with Woong on the other end, almost monotone yet unsettled.  
Your smiled disappeared as you immediately jumped from your seat, and walked over to him.  
"Baby, is everything alright?" You asked with a worried tone. 

You gently cupped your hand on his cheek, as he made eye contact with you, his dark eyes glistened due to the light emanating from living room, he half-smiled.  
"It was just a tiring and stressful day, nothing to worry about Y/N" He said, as you closed the gap between you two, you noticed how his shirt was soaked, you could clearly see his raging abs as the soaked fabric made you blush uncontrollably. In fact, his entire outfit was soaked, you knew he was going to be filming a MV for his groups comeback, and his was most possibly the best one.  
Regardless, you knew he made that song just for you, he wanted to let you know how important you were, and how he wanted you. 

However, you were taken aback when his lips meshed with yours, as you gave him a kiss to ease his tension.  
"I know what'll make you feel better, just come with me" You said, smirking, as you held his hand. 

After barely closing the door, the two of you ended up in your shared bedroom, with your hands pulling his waist close to you.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby boy, today'll be behind you once we're done" You whispered in his ear as you started to attack his neck with rough kisses.  
Making you want him more than ever.  
You then crashed your lips against his, he let out a small moan as he pulled away.  
"Baby please.." You hummed a response as you shoved your tongue in his mouth, demanding dominance.  
You moved a little closer to him, as you began to grind your hips on his, adding friction.  
You snaked your hand down down his waist as you started palming him.  
He pulled away from the kiss as a pinkish hue could be shown on his cheeks in the dim lighting of your room.  
"Please..Baby I want you.." He breathed out.  
"And that you shall have" You said as you whispered, as you unbuckled his belt, and let your clothes pool on the floor near you. 

You palmed him through his boxers as he tilted his head back, wanting release already as he bucked his hips up on your hand for more friction.  
"Please.." He begged under you.  
You didn't want to, or have to give into him, he needs to know who's in charge, who's his master, and who can claim him.  
And that's you.  
Just his voice itself caused jolts of heat through your lower core, you didn't hesitate a second longer to kick off your garment as you felt cool air hit your arousal. 

Getting an idea, you dipped your finger in your mess and held it in front of Woong's mouth,  
"suck it baby"  
He agreed and gently swirled his tongue around your finger soaked with fluids, as you pulled his boxers down.  
Your mouth watered at the sight of him, as he stared at you with pleading eyes.  
"Baby, please ride me, I need to be inside you now.." he begged as he stared down, growing shy with each passing minute.  
You shimmied your way closer to him as you started pumping him, as you lined his tip with your entrance, you teased him, roughly as he let out a whimper and hid his face in your neck.  
"Your so good for me baby boy.." You complimented as you sunk down on him.  
He let out another breathy whimper, this time, louder that made you clench around him.  
You let your fingers touch his chin as you lifted his face from the crook of your neck and leaned in to close the gap between you two.  
Your lips connected with his as you began to rock your hips back and forth.

You clenched around him as he begged.  
"Baby p-please..go faster I need you"  
You hummed a response and you let him bottom out as you threw you head back.  
"Anything for you baby boy" You smiled as you took in the feeling of being filled by him.  
He whimpered as you began to speed up.  
"Baby please, I-I'm close.." He confessed as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.  
You smirked as you slowed down your hips, feeling him connect with every part of your insides.  
You let yourself go and encased him in you once more, as he tilted his head back and moaned softly.  
"Me too" You responded as you quickened your pace to reach your high around him.  
"Shit, Y/N..Can I? i-inside you?"  
"Hm, I don't know, have you been a good boy?" You continued to grind and roll your hip on him.  
He panted out in desperation, "Yes baby please..Let me"  
"Good boy" You whispered as you reached your climax, he felt your walls squeezing and spasming, as he twitched as he painted your insides with white.  
You both panted against each other as you pulled him in for another kiss.  
You pulled away after you felt his fluids drip out from underneath you.  
You lifted your hips slightly as he thrusted back into you out of pure reflex and moaned.  
"Sorry baby, just wanted to keep everything inside" You chuckled as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
"Feel better now?"  
He nodded and rested his head against your chest.  
"Anything for my baby boy" You mumbled as you placed soft kisses on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> ~this is honestly the first time I've written a Reader who's a dom kinda smut, I'll try posting a few more smuts, and I might start a drabble thing later on idk when XD~  
> Wattpad: KushieKrystal


End file.
